


To Pieces

by jeminguay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeminguay/pseuds/jeminguay





	To Pieces

By the time you came stumbling into the puke orange motel room it was half past eight.Both of the boys turned toward the door when you entered.As soon as you saw Sam Winchester’s face you knew you had screwed up.Unlike Dean, his expression was filled with hurt and more than a little disappointment.

“Where in the hell have you been?” Dean was livid,but you couldn’t bring yourself to care.

“Went out for a few drinks.You know, liquid courage and all that.”You shrugged and made a bee-line for the bed. 

“Oh no, uh uh, Drunky.You’re staying up right.” Dean fumed exasperated. 

You sat down on the bed bouncing the mattress a little.

“God Damn it, Y/N! How could you do this?” He demanded running his hand over his face. 

“S'okay, Dean. Everythin’s okay.” You told him patting his shoulder and hoping to fend off the upcoming lecture. 

Numb.You felt numb.Numb was a good feeling.It was better than feelings and way better than thinking.You looked up at Dean.There were two of him.You weren’t sure how he did that but boy was it was confusing.You stared hard squinting in an attempt to fix your blurry vision. 

“What’re you doing?”Two beautiful Sam’s glared down at you.No, one. No, two.

“Do I ever tell you how gorgeous you are? ‘cause I should tell you everday!”You sighed dreamily, running your hand down Sam’s bicep.

“N-no?” Sam stuttered blushing.”You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re saying.”He half-smiled.

It made your heart jump a little in your chest.

“It’s unfreakin’believable how good you look,Even when your hair does that-that flippy thing when you get up in the morning.” You reached up and gently brushed a stray lock of hair out of his face. 

“Uhm...Sh-she’s pretty trashed.” Sam blushed seeming flustered by your attention.”What are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know.” Dean admitted looking forlorn. He paced the laminate tiled entry.

“It’s not gonna work if she isn’t there to draw it out.” Sam cursed under his breath.

You watched Dean pace back and forth for a momen, trying to process what he’d said.Was he crazy? He couldn’t seriously think he was leaving you behind.

“Hey! I’m not trashed! I’ve been drink more- errr… I mean… I’ve been more drunk than this! Okay? I can handle it! Cross my heart and hope ta die.” You promised.

“Are you sure you can do this?” Dean asked crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes.” You told him nodding and bouncing up off the mattress. 

“No. No way!” Sam dismissed the idea immediately. 

You knew he just wanted you to be safe. Normally you’d understand,but tonight it was annoying. 

“I can do it, Sam. I’m gonna bring it out and you and Dean are gonna kill the son’bitch.Okay?” You insisted poking him square in the chest.

Sam frowned down at you resigned. 

"We have to do it, Sam.There are lives on the line. There isn’t any other way.At least none that I can see.” Dean seemed to be grudgingly on board. 

 

========================

When you got to the park something strange happened.The street lights went completely out. 

“Alright, you guys ready for this?” Dean inquired grabbing the ancient sword needed to kill the beast. 

“Yeah, lets gank this bitch!” You hiccuped making to get out of the car. 

“Are you absolutely sure you can do this?” Sam asked concerned.

“Oh yeah, absolutely.” You insisted climbing out of the impala and into the darkness.

You weren’t standing in the dark for long.Two fiery blue beasts came straight for you within seconds.You tried to roll out of the way but tumbled onto the black top.Dean went for the one on your right, but you lay at the feet of the second dragon afraid to move.It transformed into something more human and grabbed you from the back of your blouse. 

“Get up, Hunter.” It growled.

You beheld its blue gaze wearily as you dangled from the end of its arm. 

“Couldn't’ve if I’d wanted to.” You told it with a snort. 

“Silence.” It backhanded you with enough force to sober you up a bit. 

“Fuck you.” You spat at it.

“What would you know of that…virgin.” It jeered. 

You groaned at the low blow.Then you were flung away as Sam jumped the dragon from behind.You hit the impala and bounced off onto the black top again.

“Shit.” You mumbled,steadying yourself with the side of the car. Your head was swimming but you were able to straighten up to a standing position…in time to catch a ball of blue flame shot to the ribs.There was screaming.It took you a while to realize that it was you doing the screaming.The pain was more than you could bare.The burning in your side alternated between freezing cold and boiling hot making the wound incredibly painful.It hurt enough to bring you to your knees.The smells of burnt fabric and burnt flesh swam up to your nostrils making you gag and then hurl. You looked up in time to see Dean stab the sword right through the second dragon.You tried to stand again only to double back over.You saw Sam come rushing towards you then everything went dark.  
=======================

Next thing you knew you were waking up in a bright room with sea green walls.

“Y/N? Are you awake?”Sam’s voice was coming from somewhere above you. 

You opened one eye and looked up at him noticing in a vague sort of way that you were laying down. 

“I-I’m fine.” You replied.Your throat felt a little sore.“What happened?” 

“You got fucking wasted.That’s what happened.” Dean sat in a big pink chair in the corner.

You’d laugh at the strange sight, if you didn’t feel so sore. Your side still hurt, but nowhere near as badly as you remembered it hurting last night. 

“Did you know they had to pump your stomach?” Dean informed you green eyes alight with the beginnings of anger. 

"No, I didn’t.”You huffed irritated.You could feel a lecture coming on. “

What in the hell’s wrong with you, Y/N?!You could have gotten yourself killed out there!Why do you keep drinking so damn much?”He demanded. 

Disapproval colored his tone.It chaffed.Dean’s green eyes had always reminded you of your brother,but mostly of how he died.You shut that thought down immediately.You wouldn’t think of that.Not now, not ever.You avoided looking into Dean’s eyes.Praying that this would be over soon. 

“I don’t drink that much.”You insisted picking at the IV in your arm. _Just enough to ease the pain._

 

“You have a drinking problem.” Sam blurted. He looked tired and concerned but thankfully not angry. 

“I do not!”You defended.You couldn’t believe they were making a big deal out of this.”I do just fine with a few drinks in me.Better even.”You boasted looking from one Winchester to the other.

"Oh yeah? How about the hunt in Ruidoso?Huh? How’d that go?” Dean taunted looking pissed as hell. 

“That was one-” 

“Portland, Scottsdale, Raleigh?”He listed tiredly.“Need any more examples? I’ve got tons.”

“Fine! Alright, alright. So maybe I’ve screwed up a few times. I’ll cut back on the drinking.” You declared. 

“You…you will?” Sam asked looking relieved. 

“Yes.”You avowed.

“Bullshit.” Dean fumed standing. 

“I will Dean. I promise.”You lied but Dean just wouldn’t believe you. 

“I’m gonna go get some coffee.” He said to Sam and left the room.

When you and Sam were alone, he made you promise him you would cut back on your drinking and again you told him what he wanted to hear. He hugged you and kissed the top of your head. 

“I just want you to be okay, Y/N.” He sighed watching you with those pretty hazel eyes of his. 

In the back of your mind, you knew the chances of you making good on the promise were slim to none. You knew you would do it again and see him hurting. You’d have to look up into those puppy dog eyes of his and know that you’d failed him. It made you wish you weren’t so damn sober.


End file.
